Forced ventilation is generally used in energy-conserving buildings, and different volumetric air flow rates are necessary for the ventilation of different rooms, depending on how and when the rooms are used. In a bathroom, for example, a continuous volumetric air flow rate of between 5 liters/second (l/s) and 10 l/s is desirable. When the shower or bath is used, the volumetric air flow rate should then be raised, for example, to 15 l/s, in order to remove excess humidity and to ensure sufficient ventilation of the bathroom. Similarly, in a barn, stable or laboratory, an optimum volumetric flow rate will be higher when the animals are present, and generating methane and humidity, than when the animals are absent. Suitable presence sensors are known in the art and can be used to automatically adjust a target flow rate. Fans having an appropriate power reserve are usually used in this context, to ensure a minimum volumetric air flow rate at different back-pressure values. Such fans, in accordance with their characteristic fan curve, deliver the minimum volumetric air flow rate at a maximum possible back pressure, and a substantially greater volumetric air flow rate at a lower back pressure. If the volumetric air flow rate is too high, however, a great deal of heat is lost, and unnecessary noise occurs, since the fan is always being operated at high speed.
Volumetric air flow rate regulation systems for radial fans having forward-curved blades are known at present since, with these, an unequivocal relationship exists between the volumetric air flow rate and the torque or motor current. The volumetric air flow rate can thus be suitably regulated as a function of the rotation speed and instantaneous power consumption of the radial fans.
Because of their mechanical dimensions and 90-degree air deflection, however, radial fans are generally unsuitable for installation or retro-fitting in already-existing ventilation ducts. Arrangements having axial fans, on the other hand, can usually be integrated directly into already-existing ventilation ducts.